


The Diary of a Ghost

by RedFlagsAndDiamonds



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: HYDRA Trash Party, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, Multi, Self-Harm, Social Media, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-02-21 13:05:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2469275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedFlagsAndDiamonds/pseuds/RedFlagsAndDiamonds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For seventy years, the Winter Soldier kept a secret account of his abuse at the hands of HYDRA operatives - after the destruction of the Triskellion, this record fell into the public eye, presented as mainstream erotica.</p><p>A slowly recovering Bucky now lives in Washington with Steve, and has only just worked up the courage to walk down the street, maybe to the nearby bookstore…</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From the following Hydra Trash Meme prompt:
> 
> "The Soldier keeps a secret record of his abuse Up to you how he manages to do this, and keep it hidden, and remember where he put it or that he even has one. Or maybe he just keeps starting new ones. And the person who cleans his living space keeps finding piles of Post It notes and scrap paper with horrifying stories written on them stuffed under his mattress and takes them to protect him.
> 
> Bonus: The former janitor writes a book about it, it's a Best Seller and recovering!Bucky has just worked up the nerve to go to a bookstore by himself…"

“ **The Diary of a Ghost** ”

 

By **R.K. Sokolski**

 

“A hair-raising glimpse into a shadowed world that lives only in our darkest fantasies.”  - _The New York Times_

“...Heart stopping...” – _The Guardian_

“... An ingenious balance of shock and eroticism... if Stephen King ever collaborated with E.L. James, it might look a little like this...” – George Cavanagh, _The Continental_

“... a sad joke, and frankly nauseating... Missable...” – Haley Rockavitch, _Washington Times._

~

 

Amazon.com: Books

 

The Diary of a Ghost

 

Paperback – published March 24th, 2015

 

By R.K. Sokolski

 

When an elite underground crime empire mistakes him for a trained enemy assassin, a young man finds himself ripped from his stale blue-collar life, and catapulted into a sinister world of danger and titillation – where pleasure is given and taken mercilessly – where _no_ is never the answer.

 

Told in the form of journals kept by the unnamed narrator, this unforgettable masterpiece by newcomer R.K. Sokolski is certain to stir readers of any gender or walk of life – and awaken the most deeply concealed and forbidden of desires.

 

 

 

This book is intended for mature audiences.

 

**SOON TO BE A MAJOR MOTION PICTURE**

~

 

 

 **France4Frances** @franciekendall

Wow. I mean... Wow. #diaryofaghost

 

 **BestTricked** @VttWest

Does this go anywhere or does “the commander” just keep raping this guy? #diaryofaghost #nothot

 

 **EmilyDeskBird** @emvauxhall

I think I’m gonna cry. #diaryofaghost #itended! #:’(

 

 **ReaderFaith** @margonet

In love #diaryofaghost #theadministrator #toosexy

 

 **Automette** @turbinequeen

Yeah, he can’t say no... but he never says yes either... #diaryofaghost #nothot

 

 **BearToySkunk** @tomgarson

Jesus have mercy... #diaryofaghost #reading

 

 **MarlonWhite** @marlonwhite

Fuck u @turbinequeen don’t rain on everyone else’s parade #diaryofaghost #itsnotreal

 

 **AngelTaru** @tarusan

Hello kink I never knew I had... #diaryofaghost #ultrasound

 

~

 

 

**“The Diary of a Ghost” – Yes, The Book That Everyone Is Talking About.**

**Book Review by Marsha Wilde for The New York Times @nytimes**

Published: April 11th, 2015

 

 

In the past few years, erotica has slowly but steadily eradicated many taboos and entered the realm of the mainstream. It’s no longer shocking to see the likes of Abagail Barnette and E.L. James next to Dan Brown and Gillian Flynn on the bestseller table at your local bookstore.

“The Diary of a Ghost,” an erotic-horror novel penned by a previously unknown author has, in the collective opinion of many, brought back the risk in risqué – that is, if the overwhelming reader response is to be believed.

 

First published by an obscure independent press in the U.K., “Ghost’s” success stemmed initially from discreet e-book downloads, as print distribution was at best sluggish and at worst, extinct.  Once the book reached the No. 3 position on Amazon’s best-seller list by it’s ninth week of dispersal, blockbuster publishing houses at last began to sit up and take notice, with British company Marcus & Glocston finally winning the prize after a two month bidding war. Rights were secured officially this weekend, upon Marcus & Glocstons’ payment of a dizzying eight-figure sum.

 

On Wednesday, the publisher will be releasing the redesigned paperback edition in an 860,000 –copy run print, two weeks after the new e-book release.

 

“The Diary of a Ghost” was written by a Polish author named R.K. Sokolski, a former administrative assistant who took up early retirement as an opportunity to put pen to paper.

 

And golly, is so much of the world glad she did.

 

The book centers on the racy (and at times, downright shocking) misadventures of the young male narrator, whose secret diaries tell the story. Perhaps adding somewhat to the forbidden allure of the tale, “Ghost” offers yet another twist to the erotic subgenre; none of the characters are explicitly named. Alongside the narrator (who is referred to by outside characters as ‘the prisoner’,’the subject’, ‘snowflake’,’slut’, and ‘piglet’, to name just a few) two contrasting, dominating male figures steal the collective imagination – the wolf-eyed “Commander,” a muscly bad-boy ex-con, and the more mysterious “Administrator,” the exceedingly wealthy leader of an international terrorism organization (who has managed to create a fascinated following all his own – but more on that later.)

 

With such an overwhelmingly male cast, there was understandable early concern from publishers that the book would not find a market in the United States, and other countries in which homosexual relations are still stigmatized. However, recent research has more than proven otherwise – at least half of the book’s fanbase is American. And even more surprising, a third of that number has identified as male, with only an eighth confirming themselves to be homosexual men.

This is not nearly as odd as one might immediately presume; while the leading characters are male, some bold and startling women make their appearance on page as well. Several of the chief “Handlers” – the narrator’s term for his chilling immediate guardians – are female. So is the “Specialist,” a gloriously creative – and sadistic -medical practitioner.

 

However, none of this spectacularly sinful cast has quite garnered nearly as much attention as the enigmatic and ever so debonair Administrator, perhaps for a startlingly simple reason – he is specified to be well over sixty.

“I think it’s reigniting a classic interest in the ‘wealthy, older man’ romantic stereotype.” said Jayne Wayfeld, founder of KinkyGirls.net, and one of the book’s earliest devotees. “There are plenty of middle-aged – and young- women who would prefer to read about someone with maturity, intellect, and a certain level of underlying gentility.”

 

As exhilarating as it is to watch such a specifically tailored novel gain such a widespread and integrated group of readers, “Ghost” is certainly not everyone’s proverbial cup of tea.

 

“The book is pretty violent,” admitted a thirty-nine year old mother of two, who asked that her name be redacted.

According to other readers, “violent” may in fact be putting it mildly. After all, it’s only four chapters in to the forty-chapter narrative that we’re treated to the eye-watering, if not gratuitous, description of a surgical amputation – performed on a patient who is not only awake, but lucid and very much aware of what is being done to him.

 

Despite the detractors, publishing executives remain confident that the book can only get bigger in terms of success.

 

So far they’ve been proven exceedingly correct; on Thursday evening, it was out of stock in Barnes & Noble stores in Boston, Seattle, Dallas, Salt Lake City, and Philidelphia, suggesting print sales are set to boom once paperback distribution widely begins.   

 

Ms. Sokolski’s agent, Georgina Millerson, is currently fielding offers for the film rights from Hollywood producers, and from foreign publishers for the rights to translate the book into various international languages.

 

“There’s really no knowing how far this could reach, or how extensively it could flourish.” Ms. Millerson said. “Perhaps this is a new beginning for a misunderstood genre, or maybe it’s something brand new – there’s honestly no knowing.”

Well, as “The Diary of a Ghost” was kind enough to prove, perhaps that’s the greatest part of the excitement;

Not knowing what might possibly come next.

 

~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A well-thought out (or incredibly angry) review is my personal lifeblood… :) In all seriousness however, I actually seem to be experiencing something of an inspiration deficit, so any feedback or suggestions you have, whatsoever, would be greatly appreciated and a huge help! :)


	2. Chapter 2

 

**911 Transcripts: Wednesday, November 16 th, 2015 – 5:56 PM**

**Dispatch:** WashingtonD.C. emergency dispatch, what is your emergency?

**(Muffled sobbing heard)**

**Unidentified Male Caller:** I – oh my g- Um, I – I’ve got a twenty-six year old man **-(inaudible)**

**(Sobbing still heard)**

**Dispatch:** Sir, can you take some deep breaths for me? Inhale, exhale slowly...

**(Heavy sobbing, trying to catch breath)**

**Dispatch:** Sir?

 **Unidentified Male Caller:** Okay – okay okay okay...

 **Dispatch:** What’s the emergency sir?Is anyone injured?

 **Unidentified Male Caller:** He’s – oh my God – he’s-he’s bleeding from his arm and both thighs, f-femoral artery I think, and – and I think – th-there’s vomit all over.

 **Dispatch:** Is he conscious?

 **Unidentified Male Caller:** I don’t – no.

 **Dispatch:** You aren’t sure if he’s conscious?

 **Unidentified Male Caller:** N- no, no, he’s not – God, n – don’t do this, Buck, don’t do this –

 **Dispatch:** What’s your location sir?

 **Unidentified Male Caller:** two – two-one-three-zero, Ida-Idaho Avenue – it’s on the fifth floor –

 **Dispatch:** Okay, sir, help is coming to you right now – have you done anything to stop the bleeding?

 **Unidentified Male Caller:** Alright. Please, hurry - **(Through muffled sobbing)** Yeah, th-there are towels, I – he should start healing up pretty soon, but it might be – it’s slower -

 **Dispatch:** Slow – Okay, does he have any weapons on him?

 **Unidentified Male Caller:** Th-there’s a steak knife and a couple of razors on the floor, I thi- I think he used all of them, damn it, I knew I should have got a lock, I knew, I damned knew –

 **Dispatch:** Are you related to him?

 **Unidentified Male Caller:** I – No, he’s- he’s a friend.

 **Dispatch:** You live together?

 **Unidentified Male Caller:** Yes. **(Inaudible)** Listen, he’s – he’s not violent, he’s – we’ve been working through some stuff, but – I – I don’t know what’d make him do this, I don’t -

 **Dispatch:** How long was he alone? Was he alone by himself?

 **Unidentified Male Caller:** Ab-about five hours – **(garbled noise in background)** oh my God, Buck – okay, I’m here, it’s okay, I’ve got you, I’m here – he - he’s awake, he’s, he’s conscious -

 **Dispatch:** Okay sir, I’m going to stay on the line until EMTs arrive, alright?

 **Unidentified Male Caller:** Right – **(Gasping, trying to catch breath)**

 **Dispatch:** Is there anything you can cover him with? Anything warm?

 **Unidentified Male Caller:** I- I think – yeah, j-just a minute –

**Remainder of Transcript Redacted**

 

~

 

 **From: Sam** (6:31 pm)

On my way.

 

 **From: Nat** (6:36 pm)

Be there in ten minutes.

 

 **From: Nat** (6:38 pm)

what the hell happened?

 

 **To: Nat** (6:42 pm)

We don’t know yet.

They’re checking the apartment for evidence.

 

 **From: Sam** (6:40 pm)

How you doing?

 

 **To: Sam** (6:43 pm)

Tired

 

 **To: All Contacts** (7:34 pm)

He’s stable. Staying with him until discharge.

 **To: All Contacts** (7:50 pm)

WHAT THE HELL IS THIS

** image.link.1afs8WEx5p.png **

****

~

 

 **From: Sam** (8:06 am)

How’s things?

           

 **To: Sam** (8:08 am)

He’s still sedated.

 

 **From: Sam** (8:11 am)

Going back to the tower for some stuff, need anything?

 

 **To: Sam** (8:13 am)

No thanks.

 

 

 **From: Nat** (8:32 am)

Got it – are you sure you want to see this?

 

 **To: Nat** (8:35 am)

Rather now than later.

 

 **From: Nat** (8:40 am)

** km8oxp65.zip **

****

 

~

 

“... By the fifth chapter, it’s become flagrantly obvious that the narrator is beginning to splinter under all the copious pressure. Still reeling from the sudden loss of his left arm, we’re treated to multiple interjections describing a burning, aching sensation, or what could be presumed as “phantom limb pain.”

While bringing up this little-known psycho-physical phenomena was daring enough, Sokolski didn’t stop there – the narrator’s vocabulary and syntax steadily degrade from this chapter outward, until we might as well be reading the nightmare log of a child plagued by monsters under the bed, or in the closet... or very well at the dining table (“Milk, anyone?” Spoiler: it’s not milk,) or in the doctor’s office. As has been noted by many psychoanalysts, this near-infantile state of mind extends past the basics of linguistics and becomes apparent in the narrator’s behavior, as reflected by an emotionally charged and poignant scene in which he allows the Commander to sodomize him with an electroshock weapon in exchange for a kiss on the forehead; while likely indicative of an early stage of emotional bonding, Sokolski could be portraying a naive response to advanced reactionary conditioning: offering up sexual favors (the operant) to receive basic affection (the consequence.) As with the episodes of orgasm control several chapters earlier, Sokolski executes a flawless portrayal of positive/negative punishment and reinforcement through the utilization of classical and operant conditioning respectively – a difficult maneuver in fiction, which should be applauded. ... “

\- _Seeing Through The Ghost:_ A Psychological Analysis of R.K. Sokolski’s Bestseller

 

~

**Globus Films** @globus

“It’s time.” Watch the international trailer for #DiaryOfAGhost #GhostTrailer

youtube.com/watch?v=ciM4Bx5... 

 

~

 

 **AronStravinsky** @aronstrav

Can’t wait! XD #DiaryofaGhost #GhostTrailer

 

 **Joeyeore** @joeore

HOLY SHIT #diaryofaghost #GhostTrailer #sofuckingready

 

 **BlondieUnBWith** @me:)you:(

not hot enough :((((( #diaryofaghost #GhostTrailer

 

 **IsabelleVaughn** @izzyvaughn

This looks so fucking epic, I can’t wait until April! #GhostTrailer

 

 **EllieSayers** @rocketellie

How anyone can enjoy this is beyond me. This isn’t sexy, this is rape. #diaryofaghost #GhostTrailer #NotHot

 

 **Jacommie** @jacommie

Come on, couldn’t they find a better looking guy? He’s like, 16 #GhostTrailer #makesmeuncomfortable

 

 **BarbaraSincere** @barbiesins

Am I the only one watching this over and over? Can’t wait! #diaryofaghost #GhostTrailer #addicted #soexcited

 

 **ShabbyCell** @cellularann

Wait - reading the book now. Does he die? #diaryofaghost #GhostTrailer

 

 **LenBee** @CelticStone

THOUGHT HE’D BE HOTTER!!!! #GhostTrailer #disappointed

 

 **MickieKranner** @mickkranner

All irrelevant “rape” statements aside, I’m actually really upset about the casting. #GhostTrailer #recast

 

 **Adelsendo** @adelsendo

Looking forward to this :) #diaryofaghost #GhostTrailer

 

 **LucyRegous** @luregous

You all clearly don’t know what rape means. This is kink. #theresadifference #GhostTrailer

 

~

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to review! It helps, it really helps! :)


	3. Chapter 3

 

November 19th, 2015

 

Marcus&Glocston Publishing

 Attorney: Mr. Archibald Kinfield 

Apex Circle, Boston, 02117

 

Regarding:  False and defamatory statements made by Marcus&Glocston concerning Sergeant James Barnes regarding his capture and imprisonment by the illegal terrorism organization known by the American Federal Government as the Higher Yielding Divisional Response Assembly, hereinafter referred to by the acronym H.Y.D.R.A.

Dear Mr. Kinfield:

We represent Sergeant Barnes in connection with the above-referenced matter.  Marcus&Glocston Publishing, its directors, officers, agents, employees and assigns are hereby warned and notified to CEASE AND DESIST ALL DEFAMATION OF SERGEANT JAMES BARNES’ CHARACTER AND REPUTATION.

Sergeant Barnes is a decorated veteran of the American Armed Forces. He has served his country with honor, withstood combat, and survived torture at the hands of enemies of the State.

The statements made by Marcus&Glocston regarding Sergeant Barnes are false, defamatory, constitute tortious interference with the right to personal privacy, and as such, are actionable under United States legislature.

If our client is forced to commence a lawsuit against Marcus&Glocston in order to stop continued false and defamatory statements, be advised that we will seek recovery of all available legal remedies, including monetary damages, injunctive relief, and all attorneys’ fees and costs incurred herein as a result.  While we certainly hope this is not necessary, we are prepared to pursue whatever avenues are required on behalf of our client to stop the continued false and defamatory statements made against Sergeant Barnes by Marcus&Glocston Publishing, and its subsidiaries.

Additionally, we demand that Marcus&Glocston provide us with prompt written assurance within ten (10) days that the company will cease and desist from further defamation of Sergeant Barnes’ character and reputation.

      If you do not comply with this cease and desist demand within this time period, your liability and exposure under such legal action will be considerable.

 

 

Sincerely,

 

Maria Hill

STARK INDUSTRIES Legal Dept.

cc:  Sergeant James Buchanan Barnes

 

~

 

 

**THE FOLLOWING SETTLEMENT OFFER IS MADE PURSUANT TO NEW YORK EVIDENCE CODE SECTIONS 1232 AND 1236**

 

 

Date: November 21st, 2015

 

Maria Hill

STARK INDUSTRIES Legal Dept

New York City, NY, 10017

 

Regarding: Demands Concerning Profit and Copyright Law

 

Dear Ms. Hill,

 

As stated above, the settlement offer contained in this letter is made pursuant to Sections 1232 and 1236 of the New York Evidence Code. As such it cannot be used to prove OR disprove the liability or lack thereof, of any party involved, NOR can it be used to prove the invalidity of a claim, or any part of it.

 

In addition to protection of the interests concerning Marcus&Glocston Publishing Company (Party of the Second Part), I am authorized by Mr. Redgraves, representing Ms. Sokolski (Party of the Third Part) and Ms. Caldwell, Ms. Norris, and Mr. Christensen, representing the Globus Films Company collective (Party of the Fourth Part), to offer the amount of ONE THOUSAND DOLLARS ($1000) as FULL, COMPLETE, AND FINAL compensation for all damages suffered by, and attorney fee and all court costs (if such there be) incurred by, your client, Sergeant James Barnes, in the event of entitled legal action.

 

Concerning the request for the cessation and recall of materials, we regret that all printing presses of Marcus&Glocston corporate subsidiaries, allies, and agencies will require a minimum of fourteen months to complete their current monthly copy run of eight-hundred-ninety-thousand (890,000) In addition, Globus Films requests to reserve all film, motion picture, and image rights in perpetuity, with allowances to the “living or dead clause” (appendix A)

It is the sincere intention of my client as well as all involved parties to settle this matter amicably. As such, I am authorized to offer your client the additional amount of FOURTEEN PERCENT (14%) of all total copy and box office profits for the full and final duration of EIGHTEEN (18) MONTHS.

This offer will expire at 5:00 PM on the 24th day of November, 2015 unless we receive a response from you before that date and time.

 

Please leave a message with the Marcus&Glocston Legal dept. should you wish to discuss aspects of this matter further.

 

Sincerely,

 

Archibald Kinfield

Black, Carter, & Kinfield 

cc: Marcus&Glocston

 

~

 

 

November 21st, 2015

 

To Mr. Kinfield (representing the Party of the Second Part)

Mr. Redgraves (representing the Party of the Third Part)

Ms. Caldwell,

Ms. Norris,

& Mr. Christensen (representing the Party of the Fourth Part, collective),

 

 

FROM THE DESK OF ANTHONY STARK

 

 

 

Dear Sirs and Madams,

 

 

 

Yeah. We’re calling bullshit on that one.

 

 

 

 

The One And Only,

 

Tony E. Stark.

 

STARK INDUSTRIES

 

 ~

 

 

 

**The _Ghost_ Revealed – **

Blockbuster bestseller exposed as personal accounts by HYDRA’s Winter Soldier, AKA James B. Barnes

 

By Arthur Constance

__________________________________________________________________________

Press Association

 **The Washington Post** , Monday 22 November 2015 (3 hours ago)

 ___________________________________________________________________________

 

 **WASHINGTON D.C. -** In an unscheduled press release, Captain Steven G. Rogers of the United States Armed Forces, formerly of the Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement, and Logistics Division (S.H.I.E.L.D) confirmed this morning that _The Diary of a Ghost_ , the recent bestselling phenomenon by previously unknown author R.K. Sokolski, is in fact the personal account kept by his long term contemporary and friend, Sergeant James B. Barnes of the 107th American Infantry.

Recent revelations involving the American intelligence branch after events in May, 2014, brought to light Barnes’ captivity by internal terrorist organizations and his tenure as a covert agent and assassin, code-named as the “Winter Soldier.” During which time he was allegedly responsible for the deaths of sixty-two federal operatives, allies, and civilians – charges of which he was acquitted under declaration of incompetency, after a still controversial and highly publicized trial in March of this year. Evidence presented by the defense at that time indicated severe mental and psychological conditioning – causing unspecified levels of mental impairment – and medical experimentation.

 _The Diary of a Ghost_ has been marketed as a BDSM (bondage, domination, sadism, and masochism) erotic novel since it’s release in January. Written entirely as (previously supposed) fictional journal entries by an unnamed prisoner, the narrative depicts extreme violence and intensely brutalized or shocking acts of a sexual nature. The motion picture is slated to be released in April of 2016.

In his appearance to the press corps today, Captain Rogers (Barnes’ court-appointed guardian) appeared drawn and visibly distressed.

“This is an outrage, and it’s disgusting.” He said in his statement. “What was done to him was inhumane, unforgivable... Things no one should ever have to suffer through – or share with the rest of the world. And the idea that someone tried to sell it as pornography is absolutely revolting.”

STARK Industries, the global technological developing empire based in New York City, has announced freely that they will be launching a formal lawsuit against Sokolski, Marcus&Glocston Publishing, and Globus Films on behalf of Sergeant Barnes.

“We are deeply saddened by these events, and while we would rather have spared James the stress of another trial, we have been left no choice.” Stated Ms. Virgina Potts, STARK Industries CEO and fiancée of company founder Anthony Stark. “We intend to bury the book, and bury it forever, because no one should have to live with an eroticized memorial of their own personal hell sitting in the bestseller spot at Barnes&Noble.”

No comment has been made as to a connection between this sudden announcement and the recent news of Sergeant Barnes’ emergency transport to George Washington University Hospital on November 16th.

Investigations are being launched as to the validity of the narrative, and how Sokolski could have gained access to the materials.

Globus Films has maintained their commitment to holding the motion picture rights. As said by a spokeswoman; “We were granted the contract in good faith, and can not be held liable. The film will be released as scheduled.”

Sokolski and Marcus&Glocston both refused comment.

 

~

 

 **Huffington Post** @HuffingtonPost

“Ghost” sales skyrocket in wake of Barnes claim **huff.to/5f71KQkw **

**~**

**Nancy Reade** @readyancy

Absolutely horrified I bought into all this #diaryofaghost #isrape #defendbarnes

 

 **ProudFree** @proudfree

FUCK IT’S REAL #diaryofaghost

 

 **Jason Biggs** @BiggStud

Sokolski should be ashamed of herself. #diaryofaghost #isrape #nothot

 

 **KitFax** @katiefax

Went to the @smithsonian last night and Bucky is HOT!!! #diaryofaghost

 

 **IanGreene** @dentiste

Reread the sybian scene again. I think I’m gonna be sick. #diaryofaghost #isrape

 

 **FinalBallot** @carmenwilson

Does this mean the movie won’t happen? :( #diaryofaghost

 

 **Mithouse** @mithouse

Burned my copy this evening. The world owes him a sincere apology. #diaryofaghost #isrape #burythebook

 

 **Marywilliam** @marywilliam

I’m sorry, but this smells just like a publicity move. If he didn’t want it out, he shouldn’t have written it. #diaryofaghost #jamesbbarnes

 

 **ErrolG** @lifeaquatic

Wait, so Barnes has pierced nipples and a PA? I’d pay to see THAT lol #diaryofaghost

 

 **LuvPlace** @luvplace

This probably makes him feel like they’ve raped him all over again #diaryofaghost #isrape #burythebook

 

 **Hanklefular** @hebrewguurl

Anyone else think he tried to kill himself? #diaryofaghost #jamesbbarnes #rogersbarnes

 

 **BlogSaki** @sakichan

Wtf everyone its still hot! XD #lol #diaryofaghost

 

 **LeonLinkin** @leolink

Did it occur to anyone that he might have dreamed it up? I mean, he’s unstable and all that shit #diaryofaghost #jamesbbarnes

 

 **BrindineMays** @brindinemays

Wish I could unread it now. So ashamed. #diaryofaghost #isrape #burythebook

 

 

~

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the wonderful feedback so far! In response to a few queries - sadly, no, none of the links actually work. However, if anyone wanted to do manips or art of any kind, I would have absolutely no objections - in fact, I might even propose marriage. :)
> 
> Come hang out with me - shakespeareia.tumblr.com
> 
> Don't forget to review!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the wait, but work has been driving me nuts, and I haven't had much energy to write lately - despite all my wishes, cause you all are amazing.

 

**Huffington Post** @HuffingtonPost

“Ghost” movie actors express disgust over scandal huff.to/8gi9RtK

~

 

**Literary Felony: Real-Life “Commander” Identified Behind Bars – Gives Full Confession**

**One of the alleged men behind “Ghost’s” controversial villains was discovered incarcerated in a Washington penitentiary, four days after the Barnes claim – and made no effort towards protecting his identity.**

By Margaret Thorpe

The Associated Press / Friday, November 27, 2015, 5:16 PM

__________________________________________________________________________________

 

WASHINGTON, D.C. – One of the two men identified as living inspirations of the recently controversial novel, _The Diary of a Ghost,_ has been found under imprisonment in a federal detention facility.

Brock Rumlow, age thirty-four, was named by James Barnes – the alleged real-life “ghost” of the narrative – as one of his primary abusers during his seventy year career as an unwilling assassin; and, if recent claims are to be believed, sex slave.

Rumlow was first uncovered during investigations into the destruction of the Triskellion, formerly the headquarters of the Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement, and Logistics Division (SHIELD) Initially presumed dead by authorities, Rumlow was later found in the Intensive Care Unit of Washington D.C.’s Memorial Hospital, severely injured, but very much alive.

Today, we find him in prison serving concurrent sentences on multiple counts of high treason against the United States, kidnapping, murder in the second degree, attempted murder, and intent to murder, among others.

When confronted on Thursday by attorneys and law enforcement concerning the Barnes vs. Sokolski case, he made no attempt to deny or defend his actions during the time frame in question.

It is unclear which, if any, of the incidents described in the narrative that Rumlow freely admitted to, though a spokesperson revealed to the press that he had stated having “had his fun.”

Rumlow’s court appointed representation declined to comment when asked if he would see additional charges if the upcoming _Ghost_ lawsuit were to swing in Barnes’ favor, or if Rumlow had been granted immunity of any kind.

Also implicated by the Rumlow confession were three low-security electrical technicians, Cynthia Schmidt - a former pediatrician at George Washington University Hospital – nearly half of Rumlow’s former military unit, and, perhaps most suprisingly, Alexander W. Pierce, the former World Security Council Secretary of Defense.

It has been confirmed that, pending the verdict of Barnes vs. Sokolski, all surviving suspects will be ordered to stand trial for rape in the first degree, sexual misconduct, sexual exploitation of a vulnerable adult, and assault, among other charges.

Schmidt has allegedly received immunity, after agreeing to testify for the prosecution in the Barnes case.

If the former Defense Secretary is charged and found guilty of all charges, the court will likely order another reparation sum to be paid to Barnes by the Pierce family, as in the previous case of the People vs. Alexander Pierce, in which the defendant was found posthumously guilty. The previous compensation was fluidly listed as the necessary reparations to cover all reconstructive and medical procedures required by James Barnes (including prosthesis therapy and tattoo removal.) The full sum has not been disclosed. ( **UPDATE:** The Pierce family has officially stated their intention to combat such a ruling should it take place.)

When asked, Rumlow denied any intent to issue a public apology, given his former service in the U.S. Armed Forces. In his own words:

“A f*** doll doesn’t say yes – does that make it rape? You can’t rape a f*** doll.”

 

~

 

**Top Comments -**

______________________________________________________________________________________

 

**Czarion_B**

5:23 pm est

BURN HIM.

 

 

~

 

 

**From: Pepper** (11:02 am)

 

I’ve been getting more requests.

 

 

 

**From: Pepper** (11:08 am)

 

Steve, they’re not going to stop asking.

Talk to Maria.

 

 

**To: Pepper** (11:14 am)

 

He’s not ready. I’m not throwing him to the vultures.

 

 

**From: Pepper** (11:19 am)

 

Does he think he’s ready?

 

 

**From: Pepper** (11:27 am)

 

I’ll send the list over. Your choice.

 

~

 

“...“Barnes, James Buchanan. Sergeant. 32557038”

There’s a faint struggle for the words, almost as if the twenty-six year old young man seated in the overlarge, over-ugly hospital armchair were reciting from a practiced recollection; not unlike a small child fighting to remember his lines for a poorly written school play.

Barnes was twenty-four when he was taken prisoner by a global terrorism network now known to much of the civilized world as “H.Y.D.R.A” – seventy-four years ago. The experience has shaped – or rather, disfigured – his life ever since.

The moment he begins to share aspects of the story, he’s in tears.

After being presumed dead in 1945, Barnes was transported to a facility in what is now Bosnia-Herzegovina, where, after nearly a week of crude and substandard medical attention, he finally underwent a full prosthetic fitting, during which what little remained of his left arm was fully amputated and replaced with the now somewhat infamous silver arm attachment. No analgesics or anesthetics of any kind were administered during the procedure.

“There’s a lot that doesn’t make sense anymore,” he said, after some prompting. “A lot that I can’t remember much about – but that part doesn’t go away.”

Most of the public is aware of the horrors that reportedly followed, thanks to the recent New York Times bestseller – a fact that Barnes says he still cannot come to terms with. When the subject is broached, he physically seems to regress, the memory of past hurt pitifully evident. All he can initially say on the matter is, “I don’t understand.”

Neither, it would seem, does the public.

The current question, as has been reinstated across multiple break room tables and news show panels, in varying shades of shock, pity, and skepticism, is of course “how could she have known?”

Sokolski has allowed herself very little media coverage since _Ghost’s_ publication at the beginning of the year, despite the best efforts of the press; she reportedly rejected four hundred and fifty-two different interview offers in the last three months alone (Sokolski’s publicist would not confirm.) While this number could hardly be called unusual for any bestselling author, Sokolski’s highly reclusive and camera-shy nature has led many to begin asking what exactly she’s hiding.

Barnes himself seems to have no idea, though he does vouch that he certainly wrote the original text over a period of seven decades, reinstating the fact consistently, almost stubbornly – albeit in a stammering, broken monologue during which he constantly looks to Captain Rogers for help.

Steven Rogers declined to comment during the interview, yet remained in the room along with Barnes’ attorney.

When confronted face to face with the genuine article, it isn’t overly difficult to imagine that this man- who physically appears to be only a footstep into his twenties – could have undergone the trauma described within the pages of _The Diary of a Ghost_. However, not everyone is so easily convinced.

Since receiving death threats from outraged “fans” of the novel, security surrounding Sergeant Barnes and the STARK legal team has understandably tightened – the author was thoroughly searched, briefed, and required to sign several waivers before gaining access to Barnes’ room at GWU Hospital.

“We were prepared for the backlash, and we knew this was going to turn ugly.” one of Barnes’ representatives stated privately. When asked about the likelihood of a potential attack, he was quick to counter.

“We’re taking precautions; it’s the wise thing to do. However, these are some of the most highly trained professionals in the world, the chances of anyone getting past them are slim, and after them, you have to deal with Captain America. It’d be a fool’s mission.”

Ultimately though, it’s not any chance of physical danger that truly concerns them.

“Really, we’re just trying to make James (Barnes) feel safe. It’s the least we could do.”

In light of the approaching legal battle, that would seem to be priority one, as it has been confirmed that Barnes will be required to testify. Moreover, the gravity of the upcoming trial is more than present – when asked if the experiences described by the narrator in the book directly correlated with his own abuse, Barnes’ lawyer temporarily halted the interview and indicated Barnes shouldn’t answer.

While not permitted to give details, Barnes admitted that the lead up to the event has him feeling “nervous and sick” – understandable, although it’s unlikely that we, as the average individual, would fully grasp the magnitude; his reaction to being informed of Dr. Cynthia Schmidt’s protection from legal repercussion after the trial (of which it would seem he was previously unaware) incited a violent reaction not unlike a panic attack, at which point we were swiftly and abruptly asked to exit...”

 

\- from **_Behind The Pages: Sergeant James Barnes on the Ghost Scandal_** _,_ by Elizabeth Brant @bettybrant for The New York Times @nytimes

 

~

 

 

**MackenzieHouston** @mackieh

And it’s still number 2 on bestseller lists... #diaryofaghost #isrape #jbb

 

**NealYoung** @neatyoung

got raped in jail when i was 22 – guess I should go ask for my millions? #jbb

 

**BWilliams** @blacwaterrising

So you flipped the book open and just “knew” it was about you, huh? #crayasshit

#jbb

**CaitlinKSimpson** @casualchanspoiler

Where’s R.K.?? #diaryofaghost #ghosttrial

 

**DaveKilgore** @dilgeod

THE SPECIALIST GOT OFF?! #diaryofaghost #ghosttrial #schmidt

 

**ChristineTjero** @chrisstjero

Feel bad for him but they shouldn’t be letting it go this far. Disrespectful to real victims. #ghosttrial #jbb

 

**JosephineJames** @jojojames

Am I the only one who just wants to hug the poor thing????? :( #jbb #ghosttrial #ghostisrape

 

**Nyminora** @nyminora

@dilgeod LOL FUk YEAH SHE DID CHAPTER 22 THEY ALL DID #butnothim #jbb

#diaryofaghost

 

**EmmyParker** @agentfeline

He was a soldier; why didn’t he just defend himself? Wake up ppl #jbb #ghosttrial

 

**GuyMaykwando** @guyraven

how did schmidt get immunity?!!! she threatens to cut his balls off four times or something in the book #ghosttrial #noimmunity #schmidt

 

~

 

**Huffington Post** @HuffingtonPost

“Ghost” book signing in Tribeca ends in riot huff.to/gH6iL4oU

 

~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be sure to review… ;)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's going down… I'm yellin' TIMBERRRR…
> 
> Seriously however; the majority of my knowledge of courtroom policy comes from L&O: SVU - so I apologize for any major inaccuracies. Secondly, this is the chapter where some of the "HYDRA Trash" stuff is described in some fairly graphic detail.

 

 

 

 

VIRGINA SUPERIOR COURT

LAW DIVISION, CIVIL PART

WASHINGTON D.C., VIRGINA

DOCKET NO. WAS-A-1371-06

 

JAMES B. BARNES                                                                              TRANSCRIPT

            Plaintiff,                                                                                  OF

            -v-                                                                                           TRIAL

MARCUS & GLOCSTON PUBLISHING,

            Defendant.

 

                                    Date: December 1, 2015

 

BEFORE:

HON. WILLIAM PALMER, J.S.C.

 

APPEARANCES:

MARIA HILL.   (STARK INDUSTRIES)

Attorney for the Plaintiff

 

ARCHIBALD R. KINFIELD, ESQ. (Black, Carter, & Kinfield)

 Attorney for the Defendant

 

 

 

~

 

 

**SCHMIDT - DIRECT**

 

 

            **Ms. Hill: Dr. Schmidt, could you please define electroejaculation for the court?**

**Schmidt: It’s a form of medical therapy generally employed to obtain semen samples in certain male animals – it involves an electrical probe inserted into the rectum, directly adjacent to the prostate gland, while the subject is under general anesthesia.**

**Ms. Hill: And is this procedure normally utilized with humans?**

**Schmidt: Sometimes, in cases of ejaculatory or erectile dysfunction.**

**Ms. Hill: What’s the recommended voltage used?**

**Schmidt: Usually about 12-24.**

**Ms. Hill: Volts?**

**Schmidt: Yes.**

**Ms. Hill: How exactly is the procedure performed – in layman’s terms, please.**

**Schmidt: Essentially, the probe releases a one to two second electrical shock to the prostate gland, which causes the pelvic muscles to tighten – ejaculation usually occurs after two to three cycles.**

**Ms. Hill: Okay. During James Barnes’ tenure as a HYDRA captive, were you – as the primary medical caregiver to the so-named “Winter Soldier” for twenty-six years – enabled and/or encouraged to conduct this treatment at any time?**

**Schmidt: Yes.**

**Ms. Hill: How many times over a twenty-six year period?**

**Schmidt: I don’t recall the precise number.**

**Ms. Hill: Take a guess.**

**Mr. Kinfield: Objection – leading and speculation.**

**The Court: Sustained. Ms. Hill, move on.**

**Ms. Hill: And did the performance of this procedure serve any direct medical purpose?**

**Schmidt: On occasion – there was fluctuating interest in the possibility of a breeding program, and sperm cells cannot be preserved indefinitely in a... well, a frozen state.**

**Ms. Hill: You realize this statement suggests that other instances occurred in which this practice did not serve any medically inclined use?**

**Schmidt: Absolutely.**

**Ms. Hill: What other uses were there?**

**Schmidt: Entertainment.**

**\--Commotion--**

**Ms. Hill: Dr. Schmidt, I’ll remind you that as per agreement, no part of this testimony can be used as evidence against you. Please clarify your previous statement for the record. And though I’m sure it’s no difficulty, please be graphic.**

**Schmidt: He didn’t enjoy the process. We were required to keep him restrained for the duration, but it didn’t particularly stop the squirming – or the screaming. Most of the boys from the combat branch would turn up to watch on a good day, and sometimes we’d take turns playing with the voltage prod – he’d start squealing on and off every time we flicked the switch, almost robotically. And, there was some fun in watching him wriggle.**

**\--Commotion--**

**The Court: Order, please.**

**Ms. Hill: During these... procedures, what was the average voltage level employed?**

**Schmidt: On average, about 26000 milliamperes – that’s about 26 volts.**

**Ms. Hill: Was any anesthetic given?**

**Schmidt: It wasn’t considered necessary.**

**Ms. Hill: Exhibit 33, your Honor – chapter 10, page #281 of the narrative in question – Dr. Schmidt, would you please read the highlighted text?**

**\--REDACTED--**

**Ms. Hill: Thank you. Doctor, in your professional opinion and from personal memory, would you classify the narration you just read as closely if not precisely equivalent with your testimony of James Barnes’ experience at your hands?**

**Schmidt: Yes. Flawlessly.**

**Ms. Hill: Your witness.**

**SCHMIDT - CROSS**

**Mr. Kinfield: Dr. Schmidt, during your swearing in, you stated your occupation as a pediatric critical care specialist, am I correct?**

**Schmidt: Yes.**

**Mr. Kinfield: In other words, the vast bulk of your medical training consisted of certain diseases or injuries, and their affect on or pertaining to children?**

**Schmidt: Yes, precisely.**

**Mr. Kinfield: That being said, do you often –or indeed, ever – operate on adult patients?**

**Schmidt: Very rarely, and only as an absolute last resort.**

**Mr. Kinfield: So you cannot with unequivocal certainty state that your afore-made professional analysis is sound and accurate, is that true?**

**Schmidt: No, not with complete certainty.**

**Mr. Kinfield: Thank you, Doctor. No further questions.**

**~**

**Huffington Post** @HuffingtonPost

EXCLUSIVE: Cynthia Schmidt - Daughter to a Dictator huff.to/fge8h5eh

 

~

 

**RUMLOW – DIRECT**

**Miss Hill: Please state your full name and former rank.**

**Rumlow: Brock Elias Rumlow, Unit Commander, SHIELD Strike division. Discharged.**

**Miss Hill: You are also formerly one of the leading HYDRA military force operatives placed in charge of orientation and direct field care concerning James Buchanan Barnes, known at the time by HYDRA records as the Asset?**

**Rumlow: Yeah.**

**Miss Hill: When were you assigned that position?**

**Rumlow: About five years ago.**

**Miss Hill: Two years after your field promotion to Commander in August of 2008, is that right?**

**Rumlow: Yeah.**

**Miss Hill: So you held the rank of commander prior to your assignment as James Barnes’ field caretaker?**

**Rumlow: For two years previously, yeah. You covered that.**

**Miss Hill: Thank you for the input. Mr. Rumlow, what was the exact date of your first contact with James Barnes - the man you knew as HYDRA’s primary covert executioner?**

**Rumlow: April 4 th, 2011.**

**Miss Hill: How can you be so certain?**

**Rumlow: Your Honor, I plead the fifth.**

**The Court: Sustained. Please proceed.**

**Miss Hill: April 4 th of 2011 then – you encountered James Barnes for the first time, correct? **

**Rumlow: As I said.**

**Miss Hill: Did he know you by name?**

**Rumlow: No.**

**Miss Hill: What did he know you as, then?**

**Rumlow: I plead the fifth.**

**Miss Hill: Your Honor --**

**The Court: Sustained – continue.**

**Miss Hill: You were responsible for basic maintenance performed before returning James Barnes to the technicians in charge of his long term care?**

**Rumlow: Pleading the fifth, your Honor.**

**\--Commotion--**

**Voice: --you smug son of a b--**

**The Court: --Officers, please escort him from the courtroom.**

**Voice: No – no, I can’t – I’m his--**

**The Court: I don’t care who you are sir; I don’t give warnings, and this is a court of law, not a brawling ring. Officer, remove him.**

**Voice: Buck – it’s gonna be okay, alright? I’ll be right outside – it’s gonna be okay—Buck – Bucky --**

**\--Commotion--**

**The Court: Order please –take the witness down --**

**Miss Hill: Your Honor --**

**The Court: -- Please call your next witness, Miss Hill.**

**Miss Hill: -- Yes, your honor.**

**~**

**BARNES  - CROSS**

**Mr. Kinfield: Sergeant, you stated that you attempted to take your own life on November 16 th, after reading an excerpt of the novel in question – about how many pages would you say you read?**

**Barnes: I- I don’t--2, maybe 3--**

**Mr. Kinfield: And were these 2 to 3 pages towards the beginning, middle--?**

**Miss Hill: Objection, relevance?**

**Mr. Kinfield: We’re getting there, your Honor.**

**The Court: Overruled – hurry it up.**

**Mr. Kinfield: Where were these pages in the book?**

**Barnes: Towards the middle, I think.**

**Mr. Kinfield: So you couldn’t with any full accuracy discern the context of the words you were reading?**

**Barnes: I--I don’t--**

**Mr. Kinfield: Would you describe the scene you were reading at the time? Any particular images, any details that really stand out?**

**Barnes: There was, um--they were sewing me shut, I--I don’t really remember--**

**Mr. Kinfield: So you’re certain that the narrator of the scene was recounting your own experiences?**

**Barnes: Yes.**

**Mr. Kinfield: How could you be sure? Did you see your name anywhere in the text?**

**Barnes: No.**

**Mr. Kinfield: Were there descriptions of you? Your hair color, a distinguishing body mark?--Anything?**

**Barnes: I--I can’t--**

**Mr. Kinfield: Was there anything whatsoever in the text to positively identify you as the subject of the scene?**

**Miss Hill: Objection, is the witness going to be permitted to finish a sentence?**

**The Court: Sustained. Careful, Mr. Kinfield. Sir, please answer the question.**

**Barnes: I--he was missing an arm.**

**Mr. Kinfield: Sergeant Barnes, are you the only man in the world missing an arm?**

**Barnes: N--No?**

**Mr. Kinfield: So there was nothing to identify you as the source for the character in question?**

**Barnes: I don’t know.**

**Mr. Kinfield: You don’t know?**

**Barnes: I don’t--I--I don’t remember.**

**Mr. Kinfield: Exhibit 28, your Honor, page 873 of chapter 22 of the narrative in question; your Honor, in ethical fairness to the witness, I would ask that you read the highlighted text.**

**\--REDACTED--**

**Mr. Kinfield: Thank you. So--“burning with the sting of acid”, the “brutal bite of his wolf-sharp jaws,” the “razor-edged keen of agony as the needle tore it’s path through my skin,”--would you classify this kind of language and/or prose as at all resembling a hypothetical account kept by a highly traumatized prisoner of war?**

**Barnes: I--what?**

**Mr. Kinfield: Your Honor, please direct the witness to answer my question. Is it likely that a victim of grievous and brutal violence, such as the kind portrayed here, would ever record their suffering in the manner depicted?**

**The Court: Sir--**

**Barnes: --I ju--I don’t know--I don’t remember--**

**Mr. Kinfield: There’s a lot you don’t remember, isn’t there?**

**Miss Hill: Objection!**

**The Court: Sustained – Mr. Kinfield, watch yourself.**

**Mr. Kinfield: Sergeant, everyone in this room is more than aware of your extreme suggestibility--**

**Barnes: I’m not--stop it--**

**Mr. Kinfield--Isn’t it at all possible that in an attempt to cope, you projected your own experiences onto a fictional literary figure--**

**Miss Hill: Objection, speculation.**

**The Court: Sustained.**

**Mr. Kinfield: Withdrawn. No further questions, your Honor.**

~

 

 **Washington Post** @washingtonpost

Sokolski is exempted from trial testimony after pleading the Fifth Amendment wapo.st/3HzoF2F

 

~

 

 **The Guardian** @guardian

Author escapes testimony in @ghosttrial by phone plea gu.com/p/86x9u/stw

~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the incredibly kind and/or helpful reviews: honestly, you guys are the ones who keep me writing!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been more than a while guys, and I'm so, so sorry - but here's the long over-due next chapter! Enjoy!

**“GHOST TRIAL” VERDICT ANNOUNCED**

The Huffington Post/AP

Posted 12/3/2015 11:37 pm EST

__________________________________________________________________________________

 

After two days of hearing testimony, the judge in the case of Barnes vs. Sokolski has ruled in favor of author R.K. Sokolski and her publishers.

Judge William Palmer stated in his ruling that representation had not proved beyond reasonable doubt that Sergeant Barnes was in any way connected to the erotic novel besides coincidence.

“I have nothing but compassion and sympathy for the plaintiff,” the judge said this evening. “However, I am unable to with any sound conscience make a just ruling based purely on a man’s gut feeling.”

Immediately after the verdict, Barnes (26/94) was rapidly escorted from the courtroom by STARK Industries personnel.

Sokolski made no appearance at the three-day trial, and was allegedly informed of the ruling by phone.

 

~

 

 **DoloresF** @delafes

WHAT. THE. FUCK. #ghostverdict #jbb

 

 **FunnyGarnet** @funnygarnet2214

There is no justice today. #appeal #ghostverdict

 

 **PeginNordstrom** @pegnoir

Fine him for wasting the court’s time #jbb #ghosttrial #ghostverdict

 

 **KitFax** @katiefax

Hoep this makes it to the movie b fucking hilarious #ghosttrial #diaryofaghost

 

 **AlisonGrande** @grandalis

Considering what he was describing from the book, I’m willing to give him the benefit of the doubt #ghosttrial #diaryofaghost #jbb

 

 **Comedia** @comediennee

Lawyer obviously failed at their job. So much for #BuryTheBook #ghostverdict

 

 **Fearksunit** @fearksunit

What a farce. #ghostverdict

 

 **Lengoud** @goudaym

FFS, men cant be rape #jbb

 

 **LoverNip** @Lovernip

Acquitted and Saved! #defendRK #kinknotrape #diaryofaghost

 

 **CharmaineMaxwell** @charmaxwell

This trial and it’s verdict should serve as a lesson that war criminals ought not to be reissued rights of citizenship #ghosttrial #WS #DEATHPENALTY #ghostverdict #abuseofcourt

 

~

 

 **From: Nat** (2:23 AM)

How is he?

 

 **To: Nat** (2:27 AM)

Not good.

 

 **To: All Contacts** (2:29 AM)

He’s responsive, but only just.

If you need me, I’ll take calls in the morning.

 

 

~

 

 **Washington Post** @washingtonpost

Protests heighten outside DC courthouse, expected to hold past midnight

wap.ost/dhy32/8721

 

 

~

 

**Smithsonian Exhibit Closed After Defacement by Vandals -**

 __________________________________________________________________________

Press Association

 **The Washington Post** , Monday 22 November 2015 (15 minutes ago)

 ___________________________________________________________________________

 **WASHINGTON D.C. -** The Smithsonian Museum has temporarily shut down it’s recently opened Captain America memorial exhibit after unknown vandals damaged certain artifacts with paint and obscene graffiti.

Many of the items on loan to the Smithsonian are known to be the personal property of Captain Steven Rogers, referred to by much of the public colloquially as “Captain America.”

Included in the exhibit’s listings are the original and reproduced uniforms of the Howling Commando Unit, the 1942 motorcycle used by Captain Rogers on the European front from 1943 until his disappearance in 1945, and other various vintage weapons and technologies of significant historic value.

A full account of the destruction has not been officially released.

 

~

 

 **GurlyLatinaGenius** ( **Follow** )

This can’t be a coincidence.

#ghost #smithsonian #ghost trial #fuck

 

 **UndaDaSea** ( **Follow** )

God help anyone who tries to justify the Smithsonian vandalism as “freedom of speech.”

#people are such fucking idiots #smithsonian  #cap #jbb

 

 **Solomonym** ( **Follow** )

does anyone what’s going on w/ the @smithsonian?

#just got online #confused #smithsonian #cap

 

            **UndaDaSea** ( **Follow** )

            Someone destroyed parts of the cap room.

            #smithsonian #cap #unda wants to punch a bitch

 

                        **MilkedByACow**    ( **Follow** )

They scratched up those two big murals in the back area, splashed white paint all over the Barnes uniform and smashed up the dummy. Don’t know what’s happened to that glass wall w/ his face on it, I think it had to be removed. I have a friend who works in restoration there.

#smithsonian #jbb

 

            **Hellmannel**    ( **Follow** )

Uh, no.

                                                **MilkedByACow**    ( **Follow** )

                                                Think I’m lying?

                                                                        (External Image)

                                                                        (External Image)

                                                                        (External Image)

                                                                        (External Image)

                                                                        (External Image)

                                                #tw: rape #smithsonian #fucked up

 

                                                                        **UndaDaSea** ( **Follow** )

                                                                        Holy shit.

                                                                        #please tell me that’s not a dildo #tw: rape #smithsonian #jbb

 

~

 

 **From: Maria** (2:31)

Both of u grounded to safe house until further notice

 

 **From: Maria** (2:32)

No online use or phone communication excepting emergencies

 

 

~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to review! ;)


End file.
